Perpustakaan
by Parkchanyexl
Summary: Misteri kematian Tao masih membuat Kai, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin bingung.


**Title : Perpustakaan**

**Pairing : Kai, Xiumin, Baekhyun**

**Type : One Shoot**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rate : T (GS : ALL)**

Aku nyaris berteriak saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Apalagi aku sedang dalam suasana tegang. _Ugh_, sebenarnya suara apa itu? Sepertinya bukan hanya satu benda yang jatuh. Suara jatuhnya terdengar terdengar serempak dan bertubi-tubi. Para pengunjung perpustakaan sama kagetnya dengan kami.

Aku dan Xiumin cepat-cepat menoleh ke sebuah rak buku yang berada di sebelah kursi-kursi dan meja tempat mengobrol. Di balik rak itu, kami melihat ada sebuah tangga kecil—yang biasa dipakai untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya sulit dijangkau—tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Selain itu, di sekitar tangga ada deretan buku yang sepertinya baru saja dijatuhkan. Ya, kurasa ada yang menjatuhkannya.

"Kai, lihat!" pekik Xiumin dengan suara berbisik. Kami mengintip dari celah-celah buku yang kurang rapi di rak tersebut. Ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut lurus sedang menunduk takut karena dimarahi seorang wanita tua yang sepertinya petugas perpustakaan. Kurasa perempuan itulah yang membuat keributan barusan.

"Kamu mengganggu ketertiban. Sebaiknya hati-hati." Begitulah yang kudengar. Dari kata-katanya sepertinya pengurus perpustakaan itu benar-benar marah. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…," perempuan berambut lurus itu terus meminta maaf. Walau begitu, dia tidak berani menatap wajah wanita yang sedang memarahinya.

Seusai wanita tua itu pergi, Si Rambut Lurus kembali merapikan kekacauan yang sudah dia buat. Begitu melihat kami yang sedang memerhatikannya, dia terlihat sangat gugup. Aneh.

"Biar kami bantu," ucapku begitu dia memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Anak itu memerhatikan kami, mengacuhkan, dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepadanya. Begitu juga dengan Xiumin.

"Um…," dia masih terlihat gugup. "Te-terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Maaf merepotkan," lagi-lagi dia menunduk seperti saat dimarahi petugas perpustakaan. "Tidak masalah," Xiumin tersenyum ramah. Aku dan Xiumin segera kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Tunggu!" anak perempuan itu menghampiri kami setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tumpukan buku begitu saja di lantai. Dari air mukanya, dia tampak sangat serius saat berseru _tunggu_. "Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Dia mengepalkan jemari, lalu menatapku dan Xiumin bergantian. Wah, kalau diperhatikan seperti ini aku jadi kurang nyaman. Apakah di wajahku ada yang salah?

"Se-sebenarnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua…" jelas anak itu setelah hening sejenak. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada kami. "Maaf… Aku memang kurang sopan," katanya sambil tertawa malu-malu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun. Dan… Siapa kalian?"

"Aku Kai," aku memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku Xiumin," sambung Xiumin. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan dengan Kai dan Xiumin." Kurasa dia sangat ramah dan itu terlihat dari gaya bicaranya. Dia berbadan langsing. Mungkin dia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari diriku. Aku yakin usia kami tidak jauh berbeda.

Aku melirik arloji, sudah pukul empat sore. "Baekhyun, kenapa kamu membiarkan buku-buku itu di sana?" tiba-tiba petugas perpustakaan menegur Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan segera memungut lagi buku-buku itu. Meletakkan buku satu per satu di rak. Aku dan Xiumin ikut membantu meski mulai melelahkan. Kami sudah membantunya dua kali. Ah, tidak apa jika Baekhyun merasa terbantu.

"Tidak usah," Baekhyun mencegah kami membantunya. "Sepertinya aku sedang sibuk, padahal aku ingin…," gumamnya. "Bisakah kalian kembali ke sini seusai jam makan malam?"

Baekhyun seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan kami. Namun menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku dan Xiumin berpandangan dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah, Baekhyun," Xiumin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku harap kamu lebih dulu ada di sini, karena aku tidak suka menunggu," ucapku. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kami berdua segera pergi dari perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak langsung tidur?" tegur ibu Xiumin begitu melihat kami berdua bergegas menuju suatu tempat. "Tidak, Ibu. Kami ada janji sebentar," balas Xiumin kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya. Seusai makan malam dan sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun, kami langsung menuju perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas karena di luar area penginapan, hawa malam hari terasa sangat dingin. Aku juga malas jika harus melewati deretan polisi yang sedang berjaga. Pasti kami akan ditanyai macam-macam dan itu sangat membuang waktu.

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tegur salah seorang polisi. Aku mendelik dan memutar bola mata. Membiarkan Xiumin yang berbicara dengan polisi itu. "Kami berdua akan ke perpustakaan," jawab Xiumin jujur.

"Malam-malam?" tanya polisi itu lagi. Memangnya apa salahnya dengan malam-malam pergi ke perpustakaan? Xiumin terlihat cemberut dan sepertinya dia mulai kesal. Kemudian, dia menelepon ibunya. "Maaf, Anda bisa bicara dengan ibuku dan bertanya padanya, apakah aku telah mendapat izin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan."

Polisi itu kemudian berbicara dengan ibu Xiumin melalui telepon genggam. Karena tadi Xiumin sudah bilang kepada ibunya, kami tenang-tenang saja. "Baiklah, Nona-Nona Kutu Buku." Polisi itu menyerahkan _handphone _kepada Xiumin. "Jangan terlalu lama di perpustakaan. Berhati-hatilah…"

Kami segera mengambil langkah seribu sebelum polisi itu berubah pikiran. Aku harap Baekhyun menemui kami malam-malam begini untuk sesuatu yang penting.

Tidak lama, kami sampai di perpustakaan yang letaknya berada di sebelah gudang perkakas tanaman. Perpustakaan pada malam hari benar-benar sepi, namun tetap terang karena lampu masih lama. Kulihat Baekhyun dengan jaket abu-abunya menghampiri kami yang baru saja tiba.

"Aku senang kalian datang," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kami juga senang kamu lebih dulu datang," sahutku yang mulai tidak sabar. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku lebih dulu datang. Sejak tadi sore, aku belum beranjak ke mana pun."

"Meski kutu buku, aku tidak terlalu betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan sepertimu," Xiumin mengernyit. Mungkin dia kaget karena punya saingan _bookaholic_. Baekhyun mengajak kami masuk. Sebelumnya dia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Seperti rumah sendiri saja, ya," ujarku tertawa. "Bahkan kamu punya kuncinya." Xiumin celingak-celinguk. "Di mana petugas perpustakaan yang memarahimu tadi sore?"

"Kunci ini kupinjam dari petugas perpustakaan, kok. Petugas itu sedang beristirahat sampai jam sebelas nanti. Jadi, akulah yang menjaga perpustakaan ini." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Padahal, tadi kamu dimarah-marahi. Kamu sangat baik hati karena masih mau membantunya," decak Xiumin.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Petugas perpustakaan itu, kan, ibuku sendiri," balas Baekhyun terkikik. "Wow," aku tersenyum. Pantas saja!

Ruangan perpustakaan malam hari tidak jauh berbeda dari suasana siang hari. Ada rak-rak buku, meja dan kursi, karpet, pendingin ruangan, dan juga slogan-slogan yang tertempel di dinding. Hal yang membedakan hanya lampu saja.

Kami duduk di lantai mengikuti Baekhyun. "Apa alasanmu memanggil kami?" tanyaku penasaran. Baekhyun terpaku sejenak. Dia menunduk sebentar, lalu mendongak. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Untuk sesaat suasana hening dan kami berdua hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua tadi sore," jelas Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Kami berdua terdiam dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Benarkah kamu berbicara dengan Tao?" tanya Baekhyun menatapku penuh heran. Matanya berbinar-binar menunggu jawaban dariku. Aku menoleh bingung pada Xiumin. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan Tao?

"A-aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada siapa pun. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah mencampuri urusan kalian," kata Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Suaranya terdengar… memelas.

Aku menelan ludah. "Um… Ya, tetapi apakah kamu percaya padaku? Maksudku, bisa saja aku berhalusinasi." Aku sedikit kurang percaya diri saat Baekhyun memintaku menjelaskan tentang kejadian itu.

"Tidak-tidak," tepis Baekhyun. "Aku percaya dan kamu sedang _tidak _berhalusinasi. Aku yakin," ujarnya dengan menekan kata "tidak". Akhirnya dengan gugup aku menjelaskan. Menceritakan kejadian itu sedetail-detailnya.

Sesekali Baekhyun memotong perkataanku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Aku senang karena speertinya dia benar-benar memercayai ceritaku. "Begitulah…," aku menyudahi. Baekhyun menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Dia melamun dan sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkan saat ini. "Apakah ini cukup?" sahut Xiumin. "Lebih baik kita kembali…"

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun segera. "Aku… Ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Kalau begitu katakanlah," ucapku. Anak berambut lurus itu menggigit bibir. "Kalian harus percaya kepadaku." Aku menoleh pada Xiumin, kemudian berkata. "Ya, kami akan percaya."

"Tao… Dia memang Tao," kata Baekhyun gugup. "Suara yang kamu dengar dari dalam lemari saat itu memang dia." Xiumin menganga dan mulai pucat. "Buktinya apa?"

"Meski aku tidak punya bukti, aku sangat yakin," Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan kami entah untuk tujuan apa. Tiba-tiba dia menangis lagi. "Sudahlah, kami percaya. Kamu jangan menangis begitu," aku membujuknya.

Baekhyun terisak. "A-aku menangis bukan karena itu. Aku menangis karena aku benar-benar merindukannya…"

"Merindukan siapa?" Xiumin terlihat kebingungan. Suasana malam semakin dingin dan waktu terus berjalan. Aku mulai penasaran, sebenarnya Baekhyun ini siapa?

"Aku merindukan Tao," dia menyeka air matanya. "Dulu, aku dan dia bersahabat dekat. Saat hidupnya, Tao merupakan gadis periang dan cerdas." Aku tidak menyangka! Rupanya Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan ceritaku karena dia teman baik Tao.

"Kebahagiaan kami lenyap begitu kakek Tao jatuh sakit. Beliau mewariskan seluruh hartanya kepada Tao. Ya, hanya Tao. Namun, sepupu-sepupu Tao tidak bisa terima. Dan…," tiba-tiba air mata yang keluar makin deras. Suara Baekhyun pun semakin serak. "Mereka menyewa pembunuh bayaran dan lemari itu… dia…"

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan," Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kami bertiga diam dan membiarkan hati masing-masing merasakan betapa pedihnya kisah Tao. Aku mengutuk siapa pun yang tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada sosok tanpa dosa seperti Tao.

"Ah, Tao…," isak Baekhyun dengan mata memerah. "Ini salahku karena aku tidak ada di sana untuk menyelamatkannya." Aku membuang muka ke arah lain. Tatapanku sendu dan letih. Mungkin perasaan Baekhyun sama dengan perasaanku ketika ayah pergi.

Ketika jasad ayah membiru dan tidak berdaya. Akan kuputar waktu jika memang bisa diputar, namun itu hanya harapan semu. Hanya dendam yang tertinggal dalam nuraniku. "Aku… Aku juga merindukan Luhan," pekik Xiumin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan.

Oh, aku hampir lupa. Sampai saat ini Luhan belum ditemukan dan kurasa batin Xiumin sama tersiksanya dengan aku dan Baekhyun. Meski kemungkinan Luhan masih hidup hanya sedikit, Xiumin akan tetap berusaha mencari bagaimanapun caranya.

"Luhan pasti akan segera ditemukan, Xiumin. Dia akan selamat," aku mencoba menenangkan Xiumin. Xiumin menyipitkan matanya. "Kuharap begitu."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian." Baekhyun melangkah ke suatu tempat di antara meja-meja yang penuh laci. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan menenteng sebuah buku besar dan tebal bersampul merah muda.

Dia menyodorkan buku itu kepada kami. "Kami harus membuka ini?" Xiumin mengamati. "Buka saja," Baekhyun tersenyum. Xiumin membukanya dan kini kami bisa melihat isi buku itu. Sebuah album foto. Berisi foto-foto lama yang kualitas kertasnya sudah tidak terlalu bagus dan gambarnya mulai memudar.

Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut lurus dan langsing mirip Baekhyun serta beberapa teman-teman di masa kecilnya. Ada sebuah foto yang memuat sosok Baekhyun bersama seorang anak berambut sebahu dan sangat manis. Dia dan anak perempuan di sebelahnya itu sedang bersama-sama memetik jeruk.

Anak pemilik rambut sebahu itu terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. "Dia…," aku menduga-duga. "Dia Tao," potong Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus permukaan foto. "Tao yang malang…," desahnya. "Tadi sore aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kamu pernah berbicara dengan Tao,"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, aku iri padamu. Sudah lama aku tidak berkomunikasi dengannya." Aku menarik napas menetralkan emosi. "Kai, kamu bilang pernah lihat Tao dengan mata kepala sendiri. Seperti apa rupanya?" sahut Xiumin.

Akhirnya Xiumin percaya pada ceritaku. Baguslah. Aku pernah melihat sosoknya, jauh sebelum ayah meninggal. Aku mengingat-ingat lagi kapan tepatnya itu terjadi. "Ya, memang pernah."

"Cepat katakana, seperti apa ia dan sedang apa ia?" kalimat Baekhyun mengagetkanku.

"Persis… Hanya senyumannya yang berbeda…," gumamku sambil memerhatikan foto Tao. Aku terbatuk kecil sambil menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar. "Suram sekali. Saat itu aku sedang menggosok gigi dan melihat bayangannya di cermin. Senyumannya terlihat tidak wajar. Senyum kesedihan…" Detak jantungku semakin cepat dan berat.

Aku tegang. "Kapan itu terjadi?" Xiumin menatapku penuh heran. Aku terhenyak dan kembali mengingat. "Oh," aku menyadari satu hal. "Malam hari. Um… Sebelum suara tembakan itu terdengar."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan malam ini begitu kelam. Bayangan-bayangan kecil yang terpantul di sekitar rak terasa menyeramkan. Aku tidak berani melihat ke mana-mana. Aku sangat takut.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa, saat itu ia ingin memperingatkanmu," bisiknya. Aku tersentak dan menganga. "Mungkin," aku setuju. "Tetapi itu semua percuma. Saat itu aku tidak sadar sedang _diperingatkan_."

"Hei," sahut Xiumin. "Zhang Yixing mengaku menembakkan peluru karena melihat Tao, kan?"

"Ya," aku mengiyakan. Kemudian aku berpaling cepat pada Baekhyun. "Apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar Tao?" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya."

Otakku berpikir lebih keras. Keganjilan itu selalu saja menjadi beban. Mengapa kejadian pembunuhan ayahku tidak meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang wajar?

"Baekhyun…," aku memanggilnya. "Kamu tahu, siapa yang membunuh Tao? Siapakah pembunuh bayaran itu?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng penuh penyesalan. "Seandainya tahu, aku sudah melaporkannya kepada polisi dan meminta agar orang itu dihukum mati."

"Satu hal yang pasti," ucapku dengan mantap. "Dia pasti seorang wanita."


End file.
